I Just Can't Stop Loving You
by vulpixfairy
Summary: My very first anime fanfiction! it's a songfic to one of my favourite songs. It's a RuHana pairing...what is it about? Rukawa muses about his love to his redhead and sings! Enjoy if you like romantic stuff as much as me.


I Just Can't Stop Loving You

Disclaimer: The Slam Dunk characters don't belong to me...

Pairing: Rukawa/Sakuragi

Warnings: Shounen-ai and perhaps some bits of out-of-characterness

Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is the first time I'm writing a shounen-ai for any anime. I've just gotten in the craze of writing Harry Potter shonen-ai stories. You can read my first one, it's called 'The Last Moments'. This fanfic is to mark my favourite couple of Rukawa and Sakuragi because they look so kawaii together! This one is written in different points of view and they switch from time to time. I decided to come up with my own song to this since they issued a warning about song lyrics.

Any good or constructive reviews are welcome. Any flamers...well...I don't know...burn me if you hate the fanfiction I made. So anyway, enjoy...

* * *

Rukawa 

"Hana-kun..."

I whisper lovingly as I hold him in my arms and bury my nose within the red silky threads of my beloved. He looks so beautiful...especially at night when we sleep together in my bedroom. He smells so heavenly...like roses and chocolate. I clutch him tighter towards my beating heart. I don't want anyone to come between him and I because he's mine. But how can I help it?  
I've always been alone as far as I can remember when I was a child of seven when my parents passed on to the afterlife. I closed my heart up on that day, encasing it in an unbreakable barrier of stone. Not even an emotion...not even love...can penetrate it. That is until that do'aho came. He brought light back to my life. From arguments and insults of hatred and rivalry to loving endearments and caresses.

It's so surprising how we both come together. All so sudden and without warning...and yet...it seems so right at that moment. We have treasured each moment together. Through our one-on-one matches. Through our conversations and most of all...during our making out sessions.

Basketball has always been my passion but now I have another...my beloved redhead. Sakuragi Hanamichi...I never know that he is the one to change my life by his love and warmth. At first, I always think of him as the self proclaimed tensai and a blabbermouth who flatters over that stupid Akagi-girl. But now I see him as my love and a dedicated player constantly striving to improve despite of the problems he faces. I can always see that glint of determination whenever he tries to pass my defenses or when he tries to steal the ball from me. But his loud and cheerful disposition has made him become Shohoku's mood changer in the basketball games. I've already gotten used to his annoying laughs and his 'Ore wa tensai!' phrases whenever his shots make through the basket.

I sigh to myself. Sleep just won't come to me. Even the soft music that is currently from my stereo can't lull me to slumberland. I've mastered sleeping as an art and field of expertise. But with Hana-kun around, he seems to bring me back to life, making me feel more energetic and lively than ever. That's my do'aho. So bright and alive like the Sun. He's my summer and I bask under the sunlight he emits from his big heart.

The moon shines through my window and covers us with the silver rays. I gaze in awe as I scan over my lover. The moonlight shining on him clearly define the fine contours of his face and the muscles etched on his chest. The skin seems to glow so brightly...so smooth...like velvet. He looks so peaceful like a sleeping angel.

"Hana-kun...my do'aho..."

I hover over him and plant a kiss on his forehead as I snuggle closer to him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders. I want to protect him forever even if it costs my life. I can't live without him. The thought of him being with Sendoh or that Fujima makes me shudder and break my heart at the sight of it.  
Nani? I feel something wet trickling down my cheek. I reach a finger and touch my cheek. One teardrop is shining on my fingertip before it trickles and falls onto the comforter. This isn't so like me...I'm the Ice King and the Kitsune Hana-kun calls me even now, but as an endearmemt. I'm still not used to these foreign feelings that Hana-kun taught me ever since we are together. I know I love him...demo...what if he leaves me just because I'm always full of jealousy with that Haruko and every guy he's acquainted with or if I'm better at basketball than he is. A sob finds its way out of my throat and more follow, accompanied by more tears from my eyes. I wipe them away furiously but they won't stop falling. I don't want him to see me like this. I have to stay strong.

"Kitsune?"

A sleepy voice startles me and I find myself staring into the chestnut brown eyes of my Hana-kun. More tears blur my vision and I see my redhead's eyes flickering with concern. We sit up together and I turn away, ashamed to look at him. I feel two fingers underneath my chin, gently turning my face so that he can look at me.

"Hana-kun..."  
"Dajoubu desu ka, Kaede?"

* * *

Sakuragi  
"Dajoubu desu ka, Kaede?" 

My sleepiness is forgotten as I reach out to cup his tear stained cheek and brush away the salty liquid traveling down his cheek.  
I thought that I've just heard a sob coming from Kaede when I'm in a dreamless sleep. And sure enough when I open my eyes, I see him wiping his tears away in a furious swipe even though they seem to trail endlessly. Kaede-kun...so vulnerable and open. I consider him to be the Prince of Ice, the Super Rookie of Shohoku High, the one I consider him to be my rival and my love.  
I soften my look and pull him forward to give him a hug. Our bare chests come into contact and I savour the warmth between us. I can vaguely hear the soft music in the background but all my senses are focused on Kitsune. I see him close his eyes and lean towards me. I hear him sigh as he lays his dark head on my shoulder. I can feel his arms circling around my waist, his dark hair tickling my skin and the tears trickling down my chest. I can smell his unique scent in his hair and skin as he hugs close to me. I taste the flavor of the tears on his face before claiming his lips that taste like the sweetest wine that make you crave for more.

"Kaede...what's wrong?"  
"Betsuni, Hana-kun. Dajoubu, koibito."

But you can't hide from me, Kitsune. I can see your fear and anxiety in those deep blue eyes of yours. You're like an open book even though you are shrouded in mystery. I know you have a painful past but you have to let go and look toward the future.  
I grasp his shoulders, preventing him from escaping. I see that you are trying to put up the cold facade again to assure me nothing's wrong. But I'll have none of that. I want to let him know that I'm here for him when he needs me. I stare intently into those eyes, making sure that he doesn't break eye contact with me.

"Hana-kun..."  
"Listen to me, Kitsune. We are lovers and we promised that we love and support each other. You've helped me through hard times and now...I want to help you...tell me what's wrong..."  
"Un...I...Hana...Hana-kun!"

He tightens his hold on me and starts sobbing into my shoulder. I sense his insecurity and hug him close to me. I weave my fingers through his hair and hush him with endearments.

"Hush Kaede...you don't have to say anything..."  
"Hana-kun...I'm afraid that you might leave me alone...maybe to Sendoh or Fujima...I don't want to be alone...I'm scared..."  
"Kitsune..."

So that's what's been worrying him...he thought that I might leave him to that baka smiley or that substitute. I loosen my grip to lean forward to kiss away his tears. He returns the gesture by kissing me here and there on my cheeks. I pull back and smile warmly at him.

"Baka...I won't leave you for anyone else. It's you who I love and live for...I love you, Kaede. Don't forget that."

* * *

Rukawa 

"...I love you, Kaede. Don't forget that."

My worries are dispelled as soon as I hear the words from my beautiful redhead. My tears stop flowing as my do'aho's hands and lips take away my sorrow that is building up within my heart. I sigh contently as I feel his hands massaging my scalp and combing my hair and his soft lips caressing my cheeks and eyelids. I flash him one of my rare smiles at him in gratitude and love.

"Arigatou, my Hana-kun..."

Just then I hear a familiar song coming from the stereo. As I listen to the first notes, I realize that this is the perfect opportunity to tell him how I really feel about him.  
I shift closer to my redhead and hug him tight to my chest, causing him to gasp and sigh as our bare skin make contact with each other.  
We lay down together, with him close to my shoulder. He looks at me curiously with a child-like look at my previous actions. My Hana-kun...so naive and innocent. I merely smile and brush my hand against his cheek, admiring his beauty in the moonlight.

"Kaede, nani..."

I don't give his chance to finish his question as I place a forefinger on those gorgeous pink lips of his. I want to say more...  
I start my lines in cue with the upcoming song.

* * *

Sakuragi 

"I just want to lay next to you for a while..."

Nani?...Kitsune...what's he getting at? Why is he so vocal tonight? Usually he is very monosyllabic, saying no more than one word for his sentence.  
Any yet this line is so familiar...where did I hear this before...I can't remember so I let his words bring peace to my heart. I let him embrace me, placing my head on his shoulder.

"You look so beautiful tonight..."

I blush at the remark as he whispers to me. I grip on him tighter, making sure that this is real and not just some beautiful dream. I feel a hand cup my face. I feel myself diverted to face the most wondrous sapphire coloured eyes I've ever seen. His eyes twinkle so beautifully in the moonlight and he reached to softly trace the contours of my eyelids with his fingers in a feathery touch.

"Your eyes are so lovely..."

I blink slightly as I savour the tender treatment his fingers are giving me. No one ever commented about my looks. Only Kaede does when we are alone.

"Your mouth is so sweet..."

Before I know what is happening, a pair of cracked but soft lips lock over mine, tasting my essence. He manuveurs me so that he's on top of me. I groan slightly as his body aligns with mine, our lips still tight in the contact. He continues to mumble as we continue kissing.

"A lot of people misunderstand me..."

The kiss becomes more intense as he forces more pressure onto my lips.

Kitsune...you have such a painful past...it is understandable that you want no pity from others.

"That's because they don't know me at all..."

I feel you wrap your arms around my waist, making me arch to your delicate touch. My hands find their way into your hair and I grasp onto the silky strands.

You are so unpredictable...people only think of you as a basketball player, the Shohoku ace. They don't see you as a person who needs to have friends and loved ones to overcome his fears.

Slowly and regretfully, he breaks away and I whine in disappointment. He gives me a long, gentle kiss on my forehead as an apology.

Oh...Kaede...

"I just want to touch you..."

He brushes his hand over my face...then down my neck. I can feel his touch around my chest, caressing my muscles and nipples. I moan softly and happily at the treatment he's giving me.

"And hold you..."

He gives me another tender hug, hiding his head where my neck joins the shoulder. He presses closer to me and starts kissing the nape of my neck. I hold onto him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I need you..."

I feel tears welling up on my eyelids. I close my eyes, trying to stifle back a sob. This is too much...

"God, I need you..."

The tears come forth more than ever through my closed eyelides. Kaede...don't say anymore...I want to cry so badly...but I don't want to...yet I do want to...to show that I'm happy...

"I love you so much..."

That has broken the last of my barriers. I sigh and sob quietly as tears slipped down my cheeks.

* * *

Rukawa 

Soft crying can be heard as I look at my beautiful redhead lying beneath me. I soften at the sight and lean down to rub my cheek against him, wiping away some of the tears. I hear him sigh and open his eyes to take a look at me.

"Why are you crying, Do'aho?"  
"Because I'm happy, baka kitsune. This isn't so like you...I should cry more often so to make you talk."  
"Yare yare..."

I smile at him. Even though we are lovers, we still like to use those 'nicknames' to add some spice in our love life.

He is always so sentimental even though he seems so cheerful and idiotic on the outside. Such innocence hidden inside his self. I love that innocence...

I can hear the music in the background and all is focused on my beautiful do'aho.

I pull my redhead up to a sitting position once again. I run a hand on his cheek. Such baby soft skin he has. He blushes, the red tinge colouring his cheeks. He returns the gesture and I take his cupped hand on my cheek, kissing his wrist.

Before I know what is happening...I open my mouth and start singing along with the voice from the stereo.

* * *

Sakuragi  
I watch with fascination of a toddler as Kaede opens his mouth slightly and starts to...sing! My eyes widen with pleasant surprise and his hand is still caressing my cheek. His sapphire eyes are smiling at me. My eyes shine with indescribable admiration of his singing voice. I close my eyes and lean into his touch as I listen to him singing. 

"The winds are blowing...your name is whispered in echoes..."

Sure enough, I can faintly hear the winds calling out my name.

Hanamichi...Hanamichi...that's what the winds are calling...

"Heaven's angels have blowns their trumpets upon your arrival in sunlight from dawn and morning..."

He smiles at me and continues to stroke my cheek.  
He sings so beautifully...I never knew...

"Love can't be questioned so ours will never will be. I'm proud to say that you are my heart and soul."

I blush once again...Kaede is so irresistable...his voice is so...hypnotising yet so beautiful at the same time...

"Your love brings me to cloud nine and I know...that this will last forever..."

I feel that it is my cue to reply back, this gives me a good chance to repay Kaede.

* * *

Rukawa 

Nani? Now my beloved redhead is singing his part to me. I don't want to interrupt so I keep my mouth shut as he starts.

"I can hear your love from within...your voice says it all..."

Now it is my turn to blush. I never know Hana-kun to be so...loving even though I know that he is loving enough.

But more...it is his voice...so harmonious and melodious...I didn't know that he has such hidden talent in music...

"When you call my name, I hear an angel chorus and my heart soars with wings."

Now he declares that I'm like an angel to him. But I never think myself this way. I'm more like a devil, a son of Satan. But the beautiful tone in his singing changes everything. Now I feel that I'm really worth something...I feel so loved right now...

"You know me from inside out. I am proud to call you my savious and my love..."

He finishes with fresh tears trickling down his cheeks. I lean forward to kiss them away like he did earlier. I feel that  
it's my cue to sing again.

* * *

Sakuragi 

"I couldn't hang on..."

I feel like I have to intervene...so after he sings the first line, I follow.

"We belong to each other..."

He grins shyly at me and pulls me closer to him. He replies.

"My life would be so empty if I didn't have you in my life."

Just then we both sing together...we are like a symphony of wondrous music ever created...a pair of songbirds declaring their love for one another through their sweet twittering and chirping.

"I can't stop loving you, you are my light and darkness, my sweet and bitter, you are my everything. Tell me to keep going if I stop..."

I finish the first part of the song from the stereo. I pull him closer, like an iron nail to a magnet, until our foreheads touch.

"'Cause I can't stop loving you..."

* * *

Rukawa 

I just can't stop from what I've just begun. I can't stop singing. I have to go on...I want to show that I'm more than he thinks I am.

"Under the starshine, I would pray that our love would be forever..."

My Hana-kun...so full of unknown purity that I haven't seen. How can I been so blind? I should have seen it long ago when we had our first...acquaintance.  
He smirks and starts kissing all over my face. I can hear him so clearly, his voice ringing out through his feathery kisses.

"Will you take me with you when morning comes and night disappears..."

Of course, I'll take you with me, Hana-kun...

I pull away from the warm haven and brush some of his hair aside so that I can see him more clearly in the semi-darkness.

Hana-kun...do'aho...my Sun...I love you so much.

I instinctly reply by singing.

"You know my heart inside out. I can hear your voice saying 'I do'..."

I smile as I hear him whisper 'I do' before he sings.

"It can't go wrong..."

I can't stop...

"We share those feelings with intensity"

...not now...there's more I want to give...

"Oh, my life would be so empty if i didn't have you..."

Again...our voices ring out together once again...

"I can't stop loving you, you are my light and darkness, my sweet and bitter, you are my everything. Tell me to keep going if I stop..."

I sing so softly and in private so that he'll be the only one who knows and hears about my hidden singing talent.

"I can't stop loving you..."

* * *

Sakuragi 

My Kitsune...I love him so much...his words are so full of hidden emotion. I tear up once more...oh god! Why do I have to be sentimental now! But he merely chuckles and kisses me with all the love he musters within his heart and soul.

I can only sing through the kiss now that my lips are partially locked by his.

"We can change our future for the better..."

I always want to look forward to the future now that I have Kaede by my side.

I hear him again as we slowly break apart.

"The past can never be forgotten but..."

I tenderly pull him in for another hug...I don't want to lose the contact between us...

"We can kiss our sorrows 'goodbye..."

It's true...I never feel this happy before when Kaede said that he loved me from the start of our first meeting.

"This is our life, our harmony..."

My cue to cut in...a perfect opportunity to harmonise both our voices.

"I can't stop loving you, you are my light and darkness, my sweet and bitter, you are my everything. Tell me to keep going if I stop..."

My throat feels pretty sore from singing and we ended up finishing the song at the same time...well for us anyway...

Now...at this time...everything is nothing but a blur to us...everything is focused on Kaede who is panting softly and staring lovingly at me.

We hardly notice that the song just continued in its play before switching to a new slow song...

Kaede...Kitsune...I'd have to say that this is quite a memorable night...singing your love for me and me reciprocating that love back to you...

I reach out to touch him. My heart flutters with satisfaction as I watch him close his eyes and leaning into my touch. I pull him close to my beating heart, kissing within the silky mass of his hair.

"Kaede...ai shiteru..."

* * *

Rukawa 

"Kaede...ai shiteru..."

I sigh with contentment as he continues to hold me. I love the way he sounds...through singing and talking. I pull away from him to place a chaste kiss on his cheek and then covering it with my palm.

"Ai shiteru, Hana-kun..."

Just then, my eyelids start to feel heavy and a yawn escapes my throat. I look at Hana-kun, seeing him do the same and starts to wobble slightly. He looks like he's going to fall so I catch him gently in my arms. We lay back down on the bed again and I pull the comforter to cover both of our bodies.  
Hana-kun starts snuggling up to me, positioning his head onto my chest and placing his hand over my heart. He smiles at me and mouths me 'good night' before shutting his eyes and snoring towards dreamland.  
I smile to myself. I pick up his hand and kiss each fingertip. I pull him closer and hold him tight against me.

"Good night...Hana-kun..."

With that, I bestow a peck on the lips before the dark bliss slowly claims me...finally peaceful in mind, soul and heart.

OWARI

* * *

That's it for my first Slam Dunk fanfiction. Sappy, isn't it? But don't say I didn't warn you. You should read my bio. to understand why. Leave reviews? Arigatou! 


End file.
